Arthur
Arthur is a American animated educational television series for children ages 4 to 8, created by Cookie Jar Group (formerly known as Cinar) and WGBH for PBS. It first aired on October 7, 1996. Storyline Bespectacled aardvark Arthur Read demonstrates to kids how to deal with such childhood traumas and challenges as homework, teachers and bullies. He also has to contend with his sisters, but loves playing with his friends: tomboy Francine, foodie and best pal Buster, super smart Brain, rich girl Muffy and geography expert Sue Ellen. Arthur lives with his sisters, D.W. and Kate and parents, Jane and David. Arthur also has a dog named Pal. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *Alphabetically Image Gallery *Arthur/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Shows That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - EXCITED COWBOY YELPING Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR Category:Shows That Use HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Use HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Shows That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE HORROR 03 Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ Category:Shows That Don't Use Head Bonk Wbell Drum Category:Shows That Don't Use Ding Metallic HitF CRT2016507 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Shows That Use Twangy Boings 7 Type Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 4 Woman Singl Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Shows That Use Elephant Single Shor AT043401 Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING' Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 3 Man Gutwren